


Those Green Eyes Again

by DarkStarlet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarlet/pseuds/DarkStarlet
Summary: Catch a glimpse of what Severus discovers when he leaves this world behind.





	Those Green Eyes Again

Severus looked into Harry’s eyes, his vision going blurry around the edges. He focused on them, so green, so pure. He’d tried his best, done his duty, and paid the price. This was it.

He closed his eyes for the last time, longing for those emeralds to linger just a little longer…

 

 

 

It felt like a long time had passed, and yet, no time at all. Like sleeping, he mused. He looked around, unsure of where he was or what was going on. A voice startled him.

“You saved his life.”

To this Severus Snape had no answer, though he could feel a tension seeping away from him.

“And everything else… I don’t think I can ever forgive you for that. I was ready to, before, it just never seemed like the right time. Now though… how could you?! Sev, my baby, my poor baby boy, you-“

Severus looked into those green eyes again. 

And they were filled with hate.


End file.
